Blind Date
by KiAnson
Summary: Keitaro get roped into a blind date that has set up by his friends. But it's not what he has expect. Yaoi, OCC and AU Alert!


Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu but this time, Ren Ketsueki belongs to Rhazhah KetsuekiBara. So thank you for allow me to use your character. I'm writing this for my friend, Henka-chan. I hope you like it. But please, I'm reminding people that this has yaoi pairing: Keitaro/ Ren so no flames about it. You've warned twice.

Keitaro Urashima was getting really uncomfortable in his seat, dressed in a buttoned white shirt and black pants. _'Why am I here?_' He was waiting at bakery cafe by the his school for what? A blind date that was set up by his two best friends, Shirai and Haitani. At first, he didn't want to go but they insisted that he has to do it. One of the reasons is that they got tired of Naru's attitude toward their friend. For couple of days, they pestered him about it until he finally caved in. "Why me?" He hit his head on the table. '_God, I feels sorry for whoever she is. I look like if I'm going to job interview.' _

"Excuse me? Keitaro Urashima?"

Keitaro looked up to see a tough-looking young man with black and purple hair. '_I heard of him, he's one of the open gay students in campus but I forget his name, though. I also seen him couple times, with different good-looking men. So what's he doing here?'_ "Yes, that's me. Can I help you?" For quick second, he studied the guy who wearing a pressed navy shirt and black slacks. '_Why is he dressed for a date? Doesn't he have a boyfriend?' _

"Ren Ketsueki, didn't your friends tell you about me?" He flashed the guy a smile and held out small bouquet of flowers.

"Wait, you're my blind date?!" Keitaro cried as he stood up from his seat.

"Of course, what do you expect from a blind date?" Ren put the flowers down on the table. He looked bit confused. "Didn't your friends mention about me?"

"A some random girl?" Keitaro said, bluntly. He didn't mean to but neither Shirai or Haitani had mention who was his date or hinted that his date was a guy. All the details that they gave him was where and when to meet his blind date.

"You're straight." Ren hits his forehead with the palm of his hand. '_Of course, he is...' _

"I'm sorry about this. I think my friends are playing a prank on both of us. No offense to you, I'm not gay or bi and I don't want to date any guys any time soon."

"I see what you mean but instead of date, we could enjoy the day as friends." Ren suggested as he held his hand out to Keitaro.

"I don't know, what would your boyfriend say? I saw you with plenty of beautiful men, aren't you dating one of them?"

"If I had one, why bother this blind date in the first place?" Ren shrugged.

Keitaro blushed. "Right…"

"All of the men that I have been with so far are one-night stands or flings. They're not exactly the type that I want to date at all."

"Oh, sorry!" Keitaro became bit nervous. "Then what's your type?"

"Maybe I tell you later." Ren's cheeks had slight redness. "Right now, you just met me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Keitaro stared at the guy's hand. A small part of him want to grab it but he didn't want to waste the man's time. "Maybe it's not good idea for us….."

"NO!"

"Why are you screaming at me?" Keitaro was surprised at Ren's outburst. "It's obvious that I'm not exactly the ideal guy you probably date."

"Look, we're here now but seriously Keitaro if you didn't go out, what are you suppose to do today? Study? Clean the dorm? Or flying around the town by that semi-butch chick?"

"How did you know about the last two?"

"You have quite reputation at school, don't you know?"

"Nope, I don't pay too much attention to school gossips..." Keitaro groaned. "But all I do is work at dorm, study and part-time job with one of the professors."

"I think you need a break from your life." Ren dragged a surprised Keitaro of out of the cafe.

"So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." Ren directed his new friend to his car but he didn't get in it until he saw that Keitaro was sitting on passenger's seat.

AN: I can't believe I wrote a Love Hina Keitaro/ OC without Azumi. Oh, well...


End file.
